


Blame it on the Meds

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: Blair said something to Jim while on pain medication, how does Jim react?





	Blame it on the Meds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

Blair sat on the couch with his foot raised. He thought back to the morning conversation he had with Jim. It seemed that while dealing with his latest owie, he said a few things to Jim and now they were looking beyond into their future.  
  
It manifested itself at the hospital last week. He had gotten hurt, again. This time it was not related to following Jim around. He fell at school, slipped on the icy stairs. Twisted his ankle pretty bad.   
  
He got to take an ambulance ride to his favorite ER and get joked about among his care givers that had seen him at his worst of times. They were happy to see him alert and grousing then his normal unconscious state that they knew him for.  
  
Jim had come in as soon as he got word the Blair was in the ER. The Blessed Protector was out in force, Guide hurt, protect thy Guide. Blair remember when he had gotten a paper cut in the loft, Jim washed it, put Neosporin on it then bandaged it., all for a paper cut. A sprang ankle would just be a nuisance. He would have to keep it raised as much as possible and walk with crutches for a while.  
  
Blair figured the drugs made him say it. Or he was just tired. But he said things that he had held close to him. Now they were said. And Jim heard him.  
  
He couldn't remember when he said them, but Jim repeated them to him a few days later when he was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to stop taking your pain meds to talk to you."  
  
"Talk to me? About what?" Blair thought back to what he might have said, but the last few days were fuzzy at best.  
  
"Feelings. Your feelings you have for me."  
  
Okay, I'm still alive, was the first thing that came to Blair's mind. And he knew what feelings he had for his roommate.   
  
"You said quite a lot the first night."  
  
Blair sat back keeping his mouth shut. He told his deepest secrets to the one he had secrets about. What came to him after the numbness was that he had to offer an out. He would leave. "I can be out in two days."  
  
Jim looked at him with a serious look. "I'm not asking you to leave Chief. I just want to know more of where this is coming from."  
  
Blair looked down, scared of what to say. "I couldn't help it. With all you've been to me, I fell in love with you." He took a deep breath. "I know I'm not anything you want. I'm a guy."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"And you like tall women."  
  
"Well, I'm a tall guy."  
  
"And red hair."  
  
"Well red hair is fine, but they have mean tempers to go with them." Jim tried to reason.  
  
Blair looked up at him. Jim was trying to tease him.  
  
"I guess you didn't expect it, I mean me, you . . . "  
  
"Since meeting you a lot of things have come up that I didn't expect."  
  
"A neo-hippy witch doctor."  
  
"A friend." Jim responded. "You know more about me than anyone, more than my ex-wife, more than my brother and more than my father. We work well together. We complete each other."  
  
Blair agreed on that. "We care for each other."  
  
"Something few others have done for me."  
  
"So where do we go?" Blair asked.  
  
"See where this leads us."  
  
"You're willing?"  
  
"I'm willing if your are Chief."  
  
"And you're not going to kill me?"  
  
"Chief, I had ample opportunity if I was going to kill you."  
  
"And hide the body," Blair teased.  
  
"And hide the body. Eat up and you have a couch calling your name."  
  
Blair sat on the couch with his foot raised. He thought back to the morning conversation he had with Jim. It was good he said it. Maybe things would work out for them.  
If things didn't work out he could blame it on the meds.


End file.
